


Crimson Addiction

by LegendOfMischief



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asgard (Marvel), Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Death, F/M, Gore, Mild Gore, Monsters, Murder, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Violence, Wall Sex, fangs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendOfMischief/pseuds/LegendOfMischief
Summary: Fascinated by a vampire, Loki returns to Earth and takes a pet back to Asgard without thought of future consequences. Can he keep you sated and under control?





	1. Part 1

 

     The rain made every smell more clear and you stopped in your tracks when his scent hit your sensitive nose. You would never forget the smell of a crisp autumn morning mixed with leather and a hint of cinnamon spice hidden in subtly. It had been a few years since you had encountered him while defending New York with the Avengers. You felt your fangs drop before you swallowed heavily and turned around to see him standing in the middle of the road with a smirk on his face. Your yellow-gold eyes glowed in the darkness as you watched him walk towards you. Your desire for him clouded your mind but you were brought back to the present with the sound of his voice.

“Gorgeous creature, what _are_ you?” Loki asked as he studied you, bringing a hand to gently touch your pale cheek. His brows furrowed as soon as his skin made contact with yours. “You’re cold as ice.”

    You gazed into his icy blue eyes for a length of time before speaking, “If I told you what I was, would you turn your back on me? And if I seem dangerous, would you be scared?”

    Loki gave you a grin followed by a chuckle, “Darling, you know who I am. I have nothing to fear from a mortal such as you.”

    You leaned forward slightly as you looked up at him, “I’m not human, not anymore. God or not I can still feed from you.”

    Your eyes drifted to his pulse point and you licked your lips while his interest peaked.

“Answer me.” He demanded softly.

“I’m a vampire.” You answered finally. Your eyes widened slightly as he suddenly grabbed you, pulling you to his chest and then you hissed as you were blinded by a bright prismatic light.

     Blinking rapidly as your sight returned to normal your senses were on fire with new smells that were followed by the sight of a dim, fire lit golden bedroom.

“Shh, darling just focus on me.” Loki spoke lowly, softly while his hands moved your face upward to look at him.

      You weren’t sure if he had known what he asked for or not in that moment. Your eyes met his with an intense gaze before he leaned down to kiss you. You returned the kiss, opening your mouth for him when his tongue licked at your lower lip. A moan left your throat at the taste of his blood when he nicked his tongue on one of your fangs. In that moment when you tasted him there was no turning back. He pulled away to gaze into your eyes before lifting you with ease, attacking your neck with love bites as he walked towards the giant bed. You tilted your head to give him easier access while your hands delved into the dark locks at the base of his neck and your legs eagerly wrapped around his slender but muscular waist. Another heated kiss was exchanged before your hands went to tear his clothes off eagerly, his hand grabbed your wrist as he pulled away from you lips.

“Ah…let me.” He murmured in a tone thick with lust and arousal, a rolling flash of green left you both naked with his length resting between your thighs. With a purred growl you rolled over to straddle him, grinding your slick folds against his eager cock gently while you reached down and took his arm in your hands. You leaned forward ever so slightly as you ran your tongue from mid forearm to his wrist before biting into his flesh. Loki let out a startled, pained cry that turned into a deep throaty moan as you fed from his wrist somewhat sloppily. His lust darkened eyes hazily watched as a few small streams of crimson ran down his arm. Soon after he felt a heated buzz of pleasure like that felt right before an orgasm flow from his wrist and throughout the rest of his body causing his free hand to grab your hip. You maneuvered your hips to lower yourself, allowing his hardened length to enter you.

“Oh Gods!” Loki gasped as he threw his head back while he bucked his hips, nearly cumming at the sensations mixing.

     Having drank your fill of his blood, you nip your lip and close the bite wound using your blood. As soon as you release his arm it immediately moves to your hip before he flips you both so he is on top. He starts up a eager pace before one his hands slides down from your hip to your leg, finally stopping under your knee as he lifts your leg slightly to thrust deeper into you. Loki easily wrings a litany of gasps and moans from your crimson stained lips. His eyes leave yours, flitting down to your mouth as his thrusts become more rough. The blood on your lips and fangs, the breaths that come from your open mouth spur him on. Neither of you last much longer before cumming one after the other, Loki letting out a cry of pleasure that is uncharacteristic for him while you loudly mewl his name. He pants heavily with his face nuzzled into your neck while holding himself above you for a few moments before he pulls out and rolls onto his back next to you.

     A lengthy silence follows as you gaze up at the intricately decorated ceiling after pulling the sheet over yourself.

“Stay with me.” Loki suddenly says before looking at you for your response.

“How long?” You ask, curious about him and this place.

“Forever.” He replies to which you raise an eyebrow before laughing at him.

“That’s the blood talking.”

     Loki’s expression darkens, “You are mine now.”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki starts to find out what he got himself into...perhaps not all creatures make good pets.

      As you started to wake from a deep, contented slumber you became aware of the feeling of warmth on your skin. It was a sensation you only vaguely remembered and it took you a bit of thought to bring the memory to the surface. This feeling was sunlight on your skin. Your eyes snap open, widened with fear and using your enhanced speed are hiding in a dark corner of the room without a care that you were still completely nude.

“If you were going to burn you’d have done so hours ago.” Loki says casually as he turns a page in the book he is reading.

     Your fear turns to anger and you hiss at him, baring your fangs fully.

“You left me in the sunlight to die?!” You gold eyes glitter with emotions though your tone is a cold accusatory one.

“While it was a possibility it appears that my blood has a special and alluring effect on you.”  Loki responds, continuing his nonchalance about the issue.  

     Though still outraged at his apparent lack of concern for your life you brought your hand up to look at it. A frown and furrowed brow took form on your face as you saw what he was talking about. Even in the shadowed corner which you stood your veins that were visible through your skin had a pale blue shimmer to them. After long moments of contemplation you slowly edged into the sunlit area of his chambers, shock overcoming any other emotions you had. Your eyes squinted at the brightness that had long eluded you since you had been turned. Movement caught your attention and you looked over as Loki approached you, his eyes roaming your body as if he were looking at an exquisite piece of artwork. He brought a hand up and traced the visible veins from your neck down to your breast with an intense gaze. Your eyes moved over his form as well, he was a beautiful sight to behold. Tight leather contrasting with polished gold, dark locks aglow with the sunlight behind him and his pale skin had a warmth to it. While you gazed at the beautiful asgardian you soon felt the warmth from the sun start to burn, before you could hide in the shadows of the room a green flash produced blackout curtains covering the windows.

“It appears that to stay in the sunlight you will need to eat again.” Loki commented with a smirk, his eyes glittering excitedly in the darkness.

     You were about to ask to enjoy his flesh again but the moment was broken by heavy knocks on the door. Loki tensed and soon an old man was standing where your new companion had been.

“Stay here. I will be back, pet.” The old man now before you said before answering the door and disappearing. The novelty of the trickster and the entertainment he brought wore off quickly in the solitude you found yourself in. A yawn escaped you after your eyes had taken in the room and so you headed back towards the large bed, crawled deep under the covers and sank back into the bliss of sleep.

* * *

     You woke many hours later a bit after nightfall and you were quite hungry. Slipping off the giant bed you noticed Loki had not returned yet, but there was a green satin dress with gold embroidery of Skuld’s Net along the edges. After dressing you decided on seeking your own food so you walked out the doors and paused with a grin at the two guards standing watch there.

“Practically gift wrapped.” You spoke with a fanged grin and a flash of golden eyes.

      They seemed to be confused as to why a mortal came from the King’s chambers and their hesitation would cost them their lives. Though they were taller than you, this was an advantage as you ducked the spear thrust at you by one soldier while stealing the sword of the other and sliding between the spear holders legs. Once behind him you slice the back of his knees, cutting the tendons and causing him to fall to the floor. Hearing footsteps you look up and sigh as you see the other guard running to get help. Taking the spear, you throw it and it lands in the base of his spine. You turn your attention back to the soldier with slashed tendons, you approach him and remove his helmet. You look into his eyes as you force his head to tilt to the side.

“Shh, don’t scream.” You whisper, having brought a finger to lips before threading a hand in his hair with a smirk and sinking your teeth into his neck.

       Once he was drained you propped him up  in a corner in a manner that made him look like he was just resting. As you licked a bit of blood from your lips you couldn’t help but sneer in distaste, the man had tasted different than Loki. Where the God of Mischief was delicious while the guard you’d just eaten provided a bitter tang on your tongue. A groan from the guard you had speared pulled you from your thoughts, and you lazily advanced towards him.

“I hope you taste better than he did.” You said before pulling him up and sniffing at his jugular, your nose wrinkles as you note that his blood smells worse than the other man. “Well, let’s just put you over there with your friend.”

      You pulled the spear from his back, dragging him over to the doorway before snapping his neck. With a sigh you propped his limp body up by using his spear.

“Good job boys, keep up the good work.” You said before letting out a low chuckle matched with a grin then made your way back into the king’s chamber to wait for Loki to return. 

* * *

      You were perched on the edge of the balcony that overlooked the city and were taking in the beautiful sight that was Asgard at night. The lights below flickered and danced in a way that had you assuming that they were made of flame, the shadows they made on the golden buildings was entrancing and provided an odd sort of calming effect. Perhaps the distant lapping of the waters at the edge of Asgard matched with the inky black of space that surrounded the place contributed to it. You turned your gaze upward to study the bright stars that dotted the spread of space, while in absolute wonderment at the colors that presented themselves as well. It made you feel so small, so insignificant and almost human again. The emotion you felt was so strong it caused you to tear up though you managed to blink them away before you were jarred by the sudden slam of the door. You jumped and spun around to see Loki angrily striding towards you.

“What were you thinking?!” He hissed, grabbing your upper arm and yanking you up to stand before him. You remained silent but gave him a perplexed glare as you thought about what would cause this reaction from him.

“Oh. The guards?” You said then shrugged. “I was hungry. They tasted awful.”

“You will feed from me, and no one else.” Loki spoke with a dark possessive tone, his gaze matching it.

“Then don’t keep me waiting.” You answered with a smirk.


End file.
